


It's A Boy!

by Mythological_Compendium



Series: WTHYW [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Claudia Stilinski's Background, Demon Claudia Stilinski, Demon Melissa McCall, Demonic Possession, F/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is not John, possessed!Claudia, possessed!Melissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mother and her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapingwithjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/gifts).



Claudia pushed the button that made her bed sit in the upright position. The room was empty now, devoid of beeping machines and shouting doctors and nurses. It was cold. She'd been freezing for nine months and two weeks. She thought it would stop once it was done with her, but she was still so cold.

The door opened and a nurse walked into the room. Claudia specifically remembered this one. Melissa. She was the one who peeked behind the blue curtain to tell Claudia the wailing thing on the other side was a boy. She was the one who took the demon into herself as it tore its way out of Claudia’s body. Melissa was carrying the newborn in her arms.

"Here's your boy, Mrs Stilinski," She said, smiling as she walked toward the bed. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"No." Claudia held up her hand to stop Melissa from coming any closer. "No, that's okay."

Melissa frowned. "You sure? The first touches between mother and child is very important."

Claudia shook her head. "Please jus...just take him away."

Melissa tsked then started rocking the baby up and down in her arms. "Now, now Claudia you disappoint me." She said, smiling down at him. "Would you change your mind if I told you he has your eyes?"

When Melissa looked back at Claudia, it was with eyes like pitch.

Claudia whimpered. "You said you were done with me!" She was exclaiming but her voice couldn't seem to reach very high, like the sound caught in her throat.

"You think I'd leave you just like that?" The demon inside Melissa smiled at the child. "I just wanted to make sure all was well with our precious little angel." The demon giggled. "Poor choice of words." It sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to hold him?"

"No, you keep him away from me."

The demon tsked again. "Don't upset sweet little...oh dear he doesn't have a name." It hugged him closer to Melissa's chest. "What do you think? He looks kind of like a Darrel."

"I don't care what you name him." Claudia refused to look at the child in Melissa's arms.

"Oh would you stop being such a downer? You and Noah have been trying so long to have a baby and now that he's here, you don't want him?"

"That is _not_ my baby,” Claudia sobbed. “Y-you killed my baby and replaced him with that...that abomination."

"Mommy doesn't mean that, sweetheart." The demon frowned through Melissa's face. "Hold him."

Against her control, Claudia's arms outstretched toward the child. The demon promptly placed him within them.

"What about your father's name?" It asked. "Humans fancy that sort of sentimental drivel." It wore a contemplative look on Melissa’s face. "What was it again? Mm..? Mish..?...oh yes Mieczyslaw!" It reached down to brush Melissa's fingertips over the top of his head. "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

A tear rolled down Claudia's cheek and she reached up quickly to wipe it away.

"Stop that nonsense," The demon chided. "He's just a _baby_."

"Take him back to Hell and leave me alone!"

"Afraid I can't do that quite yet.” The demon sighed. “See the plan that I have for him won't be set into motion for years and until then I need someone to take good care of him. Hell isn't exactly child-friendly." It blinked. "Well it isn't anyone friendly, really."

"Please," Claudia begged. "I don't want this thing in my home."

"You're just gonna have to bite the bullet on that one, darling. And you better put any thought of harming him right out of your head too. If I come back to find one hair out of place, I'll rip out your Noah's entrails and make you eat them. Understand?"

Claudia's lips quivered as she finally looked down at the baby boy.

The demon watched her. "Gorgeous isn't he?" It asked after a moment.

"He doesn't look like a demon," Claudia says quietly, eyes moving over the smooth skin and brown eyes. He really does look like her.

"Well because he's _not_ a demon...technically," It says, waving a hand. "He's infused with demon blood...and will probably end up having a few demonic tendencies but only time will tell." It shrugs. "Don't fret though, once I take him, all that sweet softness will be burned right down to nothing but black smoke and sulfur."

Claudia searched the child’s face, imagining the sight. "You sound so...thrilled."

The demon contorted Melissa’s face into a gruesome grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The door opened again and in walked the Sheriff. Claudia watched black eyes turn back to brown as her husband moved closer to the bedside.

"Is that...is that him?" Noah asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"This is him." Claudia forced a smile.

She watched the tears well in his eyes. If only he knew…

The demon rose from the bed. "I'll leave you two to it." She smiled sweetly, "We'll talk again later before you leave, Mrs. Stilinski," and closed the door behind her.

"What's his name?" Noah asked.

"Mieczyslaw." She responded without thinking.

His eyes met hers. "Your dad?"

Claudia nodded.

"It's perfect. He's perfect."


End file.
